Fourtris in Divergent high
by Tobias12345
Summary: This is one of my favorite types of Divergent fanfics so I decided to give it a try! Please read and review and all that stuff. I don't own Divergent even though I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I wake up to Caleb pounding on my door. "Beatrice wake up! I don't want to be late

on the first day of school." My brother such a goodie-goodie and he is so smart and

stuck up. I sigh, then look at my clock it reads 6:49 I jump up and run to the

bathroom. School starts in 11 minutes. I quickly pull on a black areopostale polo and

tuck it in to my jean shorts and add a sparkly belt to compliment it. I quickly brush

my hair and put it in a side braid. Then I run down the stairs and grab an apple on

my way out. I pull into my red Ferrari and pull out of the driveway to go to

Divergent High.

**So what did you think? Sorry about the short first chapter I will write a longer one next time please tell me what you think!**

**-Anusha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you guys for such AMAZING reviews…I want to let fourtris come in smoothly, not to sudden for 4655 and thank you ChocolateLove123 I am trying to write as soon as I get time! I love reviews they make my day! Well anyways back to the story! **

I park my car in the driveway of Divergent High. "High school here I come!" I squeal,

I have a feeling this is going to be a great year. I walk inside the school a big wall

bright white has writing on it saying **FACTION BEFORE BLOOD.** As I keep walking I

see five different colors in five separate sections of the school. I go to the front office

and ask the young woman standing there for my pamphlet. "Welcome to Divergent

high." The lady kindly says. I notice she has a purple streak in her hair and lots of

piercings but more tattoos. " How do they let her work at a school?" I mumble to

myself under my breath. "What was that?" She asks a little stricter now." Oh

nothing," I say grabbing the pamphlet and running out the door. Then I bump into

someone.

**OOOHHH…who will it be? I really don't know yet….so give me suggestions. Also with some nice reviews next time I will make a nice long dramatic chapter next time ;) **

**-Anusha **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I decided to write another chapter because there were so many people following and giving me favorite's that I decided to. 269 views isn't bad for only two chapters Well anyways here is another chapter! You have to give me some more reviews to make a nice long juicy chapter ;) follow me, review me, And favorite me…don't be a pantsycake ;) **

S-S-s-s sorry I stutter. And eventually manage to let it out. Then I look up at two

amazing dark blue eyes, and get lost in them. I eventually realize that I have been

staring for a long time and blush and look down. He grins, "My name is Four." Were

one and three taken? I wonder and he just laughs. Did I say that out loud? He just

grins.. "Yeah…you did." I decide that Im sounding totally weird."Im B-." I think for a

second. "Is it a hard one?" He teases. "Tris."

**I told you it would be short. I just want to say thanks to**

**Rhiannonburr**

**Livermore12**

**And **

**Karebear22**


	4. Chapter 4

Divergent high school Chapter 4

**Hey yall..sorry I just had to. 503 views, not bad! Thank you to all the people **

**following favoring and reviewing me! I like to name them so here we go!**

**Lauren Eaton**

**FourTris Fourever1234**

**4655**

**ChocolateLove123**

**Rhiannonburr**

**Livermore12**

**Karebear22**

**So thanks to all those people…Lets get to the story!**

"Nice to meet you Tris." Four says. "Nice to meet you too." I say. Then I walk away

frantically getting faster as I go. I remember his dark blue eyes. You could get lost in

them.

_BAM_

I realize I just walked into the lockers. Two clumsy moves in one day. The first day.

Someone helps me up. She is dark skinned and is fairly pretty. "That was quite a hit

You took there." She says. I don't answer. I try, but my mouth wont let me. "I'm

Christina" she says. Probably hoping that I will reply this time. " I'm Tris." I say. "Can

I see your schedule?" She asks. But its too late. She already has my schedule in her

hands. "OMG!" She squeales. We have the same schedule!" She jumps a little. "And

your locker is right next to mine." She adds. Wow I think I might actually have a

friend. We walk to our lockers. AS I put my stuff in I turn around and see his eyes.

_Fours_

**What did you think? I need more reviews for more chapters. Please review **

**follow and fav. -Anusha**


End file.
